Cold-cathode field emission devices (FEDs) are known in the art. Such prior art devices are constructed by a variety of methods all of which yield structures with the purpose of emitting electrons from an emitter electrode.
A common shortcoming of these prior art methods is that they do not provide for simplified fabrication. In one prior art method, multiple simultaneous vapor phase depositions are required. In another prior art method which employs preferential wet-etch techniques, specific semiconductor crystal orientations must be employed to achieve the desired geometric features and registration of electrodes is an issue of concern. In yet other prior art methods, the desired very small radius of curvature of the emitting tip or edge is not readily achieved.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method of fabricating cold-cathode field emission devices that substantially overcomes at least some of these shortcomings.